Dark Memories
by Reminiscent101
Summary: What would happen if you found out that the fictional books your friend had been raving about were real? What would you do if out of the darkness came a stranger who claimed you as his lifemate? This is Mataias Out of Dark Slayer and Briony's story.
1. Chapter 1

_My Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Carpathian Series or Characters. I only own Briony Masterson_

**San Francisco**

She stuffed her small fingers into her ears, trying to mute the screams that were coming from her parent's room. She had felt the taint of evil that was coming long before it actually arrived and she had screamed and begged for her parents to run before it was too late. They had not listened. Knowing that she could not save them from what was coming; she had hidden herself away in a large cardboard box that was stored in the cluttered attic above her room. She had covered herself with old disused clothing that had been lying on top of the old wooden clotheshorse that her mother stored in this room when it was not being used.

She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as terror raced through her small, slender frame. She took a breath and inhaled the musty smell of the clothes that covered her. A tear slid down her flushed cheeks as she remembered that only yesterday she had been celebrating her fifth birthday. She had been so excited about starting school and now the monster she had seen in her dreams had arrived. He had whispered to her that he was coming to get her and before she woke up screaming, another voice, an angelic voice, told her to remain calm, that he would allow no one to hurt her. She had trusted that voice and her dreams had once again became peaceful.

She shuddered and shrank further into the box as another high pitched scream reached her. Even as young as she was, she knew that her parents were being tortured by a being whose soul had once been good, but who had made the decision to turn evil. That it was a being filled with deception and that she could not believe a word that came from it. She flinched when she heard the screams stop and footsteps moving towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, held her breath and pretended she was invisible.

She kept making childish whispers in her head until a roar of displeasure filled the house. Even though she was scared, she remained still. She had gotten her wish. The monster could no longer sense her. To him, she was invisible. A short while later she felt the house relax as the taint of evil left it. It was only when she knew it was dawn that she left the safety of her box and made her way from the attic into her parent's bedroom.

She smelt death before she saw it. Smelt the sweet coppery scent of blood. She walked further into the room and saw the battered lifeless form of her mother. Her beautiful mother had died with terror frozen on her features. Her lifeless eyes were still wide open and a scream was frozen forever on her mouth. Her long fiery hair partially covered the raw wound that was on her neck. It had been like most of her neck had been ripped away. Congealed blood still dripped from the wound. The girl couldn't understand why her mother was undressed, but she knew bite and scratch wounds when she saw them and her mother was covered with them. She moved toward the bed and then struggled to pull the bedcover from the bed. When she had it off, she covered her mother's body.

After a moment she left her mother and walked into the hallway and down the stairs. She knew she would find her father here. She still felt the subtle taint of evil the monster had left behind. She heard the sound of the television before she reached the room. She walked up to the sofa and then around it and tears fell from her eyes when she saw her father. He lay in a pool of blood. It had soaked into the creamy colored carpet. He had the same vicious neck wound as her mother.

The girl performed the same duty for her father as she had for her mother. She drew the blanket that had been covering the sofa down and covered him. After she had done that, she sat down with her back against the wall opposite her father and waited. She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She rocked as she stared at her father's body. She ignored the fact that she was hungry. She knew it wouldn't be long before someone would be here. Someone good. Someone like the angel from her dreams. She was right.

As late afternoon fell, a man appeared in front of her. She wasn't startled when he appeared out of thin air. She was expecting that, having seen it in her dreams. She looked up at the man with golden hair.

"Hello. My name is Briony. I've been expecting you," she said, showing maturity beyond her years.

"Hello Briony. My name is Aidan Savage and I'm here to help you," said the beautiful golden haired man.

Briony stared at him. He wasn't the man from her dreams. His voice was not the same, but she trusted him all the same. "My parents were killed by a vampire," she said calmly. "I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. He wanted me, but I hid."

"That was a very clever thing for you to do." He held out his hand to her.

Briony stared at it for a moment and then placed her childlike hand into it.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe and then I'll look after your parents, all right?"

Briony nodded, feeling safe for the first time in twenty four hours.


	2. Chapter 2

My disclaimer - I do not own the Carpathian series or its characters. I only own Briony Masterson

_Previously_

_"My parents were killed by a vampire," she said calmly. "I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. He wanted me, but I hid."_

_ "That was a very clever thing for you to do." He held out his hand to her._

_ Briony stared at it for a moment and then placed her childlike hand into it. _

_"I'm going to take you somewhere safe and then I'll look after you're parents, all right?"_

_ Briony nodded, feeling safe for the first time in twenty four hours._

**San Francisco – twenty years later **

Briony Masterson sat on the sofa and listened half heartedly to what her best friend, Claire Richards, was reading out loud.

_'Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care._'

"Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard," said Claire, sweeping the book, Dark Prince by Christine Feehan, to her breast. The copy was very worn and dog-eared, as if the book had been read over and over again, which it had been. She looked at Briony. "Don't you wish you could find someone who would love and commit to you like Mikhail does Raven? Imagine being the light to someone's darkness."

Briony swept her long fiery hair from her shoulders and gazed at her friend with amusement. She inwardly laughed at the besotted expression that had appeared on her friend's heart-shaped face.

"And what would Harry have to say with about that? How would he feel about being compared to a fictional character in a book?'

Claire shrugged. "We have an understanding. He understands my need for a Carpathian fix and I understand his need to fantasize about Eva Longoria. Our marriage works that way."

Briony smiled at that. She knew that Claire and Harry were crazy about each other and very happily married. Her friend was a lot older than her. Forty five to her twenty five, but they had connected the minute they met each other. That had been seven years ago, when Briony had been looking into buying a home. Claire had been her realtor. When Claire and Harry had married five years ago, Briony had been a bridesmaid.

"Don't you ever get lonely, Briony?" asked Claire softly. "You barely date, if at all."

Briony shifted in her seat and she sighed, "You know I don't feel comfortable around men. I'm just not attracted to the ones I meet."

Claire snorted, causing her head full of chestnut curls to bounce about her face. "No wonder. They aren't exactly drool worthy material."

"They are very nice men, Claire."

"Oh, I'm sure they are, but I've noticed that when some stud asks you out, you run in the opposite direction."

Briony bit her full lower lip. "I know, but they're the ones I trust the least." She screwed up her pixie nose. "I'm not interested in having the kind of fun that they want."

"Maybe that's what you need. Some rip-snorting sex. I bet you're the only twenty five year old virgin left in the United Sates, if not the whole world."

Briony rolled her emerald green eyes. "Sure. Maybe when I find the right guy I will, but at the moment I'm happy with my life the way it is."

'Your loss."

"So you keep telling me," muttered Briony under her breath.

**The Carpathian Mountains**

Mikhail paced the floorboards in his study, his lifemate, Raven, watched from the doorway. She rubbed her hand against her belly to soothe the child who was kicking her.

"My love, you have to stop this. Our son senses your despair and won't let me rest."

Mikhail looked up and his face softened for a moment, before hardening again.

"Our Ancients come closer and closer to turning and there is no relief in sight. Even if our plan to steal that list showing the names of psychic women from the Morrison Center succeeds, there is still no guarantee that any of them will be lifemates for my men."

He walked over to his desk and pointed at a copy of _Dark Prince_ that lay on his desk. "And what of this? This is our whole life exposed to all the humans. How would they even know of it?"

Raven smiled gently. "All humans believe it is just a piece of fiction. They do not believe a word of it is real." She tilted her head. "In fact, it could help us a great deal. Who knows how many psychic women read these stories or know of them?"

Mikhail stared at his lifemate as if she had gone crazy and then frowned thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Raven?"

She smiled at her lifemate. "What is something that would cause single human women to gather at one spot willingly?"

"A group of men?"

"Exactly. They also enjoy good music."

"So?"

"So, we have Desari and her band perform. We could make it out to be a tribute band which was named in honor of the books. We could have her and the others play themselves and we could have our men mingle with the human women. I know that Desari used a spell to draw Rusti to their group and she ended up being lifemate to Darius, so why couldn't she do the same for our men. Our men would then be able to claim them if they came across their lifemates."

Mikhail's smile grew wider. "Raven, my love, that is an inspired plan. It will need careful monitoring though because I still remember the roaring emotions I had when I first saw you. Fights could break out."

Raven nodded. "So, what place should we have the first concert at?"

"I heard that Julian, Desari and the band were headed for San Francisco to visit with Aidan."

Raven walked up to Mikhail and wrapped her arms about him, her belly gently pressing against his. "Then that is where the first concert should be. Now who's going to tell Desari and the others?"

Mikhail eyes narrowed in thought as he wrapped his arms around her. "I could just let Julian know now, but I think I'll send Mataias. Having a mission will help him. He's the one I'm most concerned about at the moment. He is so close to turning."

His decision made, he stared down at his lifemate and then slowly lowered his head so his lips touched hers. Moments later all else was forgotten.

Mataias stared at his prince with cold dead eyes. He did not express any surprise. He felt too dead inside for that. He knew he was on the verge of turning and it was nearing the time where he had to decide whether to face the dawn or to turn into that which he had hunted for so many years - vampire. Although he knew he had a lifemate, he had not succeeded in finding her. He had comforted her in her dreams when she was, but a child.

It had been during the time when the evil that was called vampire had also hunted for her. He feared the vampire hunted her still. He had been searching for her for many years and had only come back to the Carpathian Mountains to heed the call from his prince. He was going to make on last ditch attempt before he chose the dawn, leaving his lifemate to endure a half life only.

"Do you understand what is needed?" asked his prince.

"Yes. I will take care of it."

"You are to stay there yourself. Watch out for our men and for the human women who are psychics. With so many in the same place we could have trouble with the undead."

Mataias nodded and then knowing that the conversation was over left the room. He left the house and walked out into the night. He scanned the area, seeing everything in black and white. He had not seen color for nearly two thousand years. The light fog that dusted the ground gave everything an eerie feel. The trees, which he knew were green, were a shade of dark grey and the light from the moon as it hit the trees gave it a ghostly white appearance.

He heard the sounds of the creatures of the night. The owls hooted gently as rats and rabbits foraged amongst the debris on the forest floor for food. Every now and then, one of them fell victim to the owls who hunted them. He heard the howl from a wolf in the distance and knew the cry. His friend, Dimitri, was finding it just as hard.

_At least he knows who his lifemate is and that she is close_, thought Mataias. He shook his head. It would only be worse to know she was so close yet unable to commit. _Ah, friend, I can only imagine what you are going through._ It was the truth. He had lost his emotions at the same time he had lost colors.

Shaking his head, he felt as his bones cracked and changed shape as he allowed himself to change from a human into the form of the wolf. Once he had completely changed, he raised his head, howled and loped off towards the exit from the mountains. He would complete this mission as fast as he could so he could continue the search for his lifemate.

**San Francisco – three days later**

Desari stared at Mataias in disbelief. "He wants me to do what?"

Mataias had been able to find everyone at Aidan Savage's home. When he had arrived there he had done what was polite. Instead of disarming the spells surrounding the house and dissolving into mist to find the nearest entrance, even if had been a crack, he had knocked on the door. He had introduced himself to the housekeeper and asked for Aidan. Aidan had come to the door with wooden expression on his face and after confirming with the prince that the visitor was okay, had allowed him entry.

Mataias had not been surprised at the caution that Aidan had displayed. It was well known that the undead tried to claim the lifemates of others. He had been led to the lounge, where all the others were gathered and introduced to those who did not know him. After they had seated themselves on the numerous white sofa's that had been placed in various advantageous places they had settled down to talk.

Mataias looked at Desari calmly while he repeated himself. "Prince Mikhail wants you to hold a concert which will draw out psychic women for our men."

"Because of these books that have come out."

Mataias nodded. He turned his head lo stare at Julian when he started chuckling. Barack grinned as if he saw the joke also.

"It's brilliant," said Julian, when he had regained his breath. "The Dark Troubadours hold a concert pretending to be themselves. That's priceless."

"You know that this is not going to be as easy as it seems. If psychic human women were in plentiful supply, our men wouldn't be struggling this hard to find them," warned Desari.

"If it helps our men then it will be worth it," said Dayan quietly, hugging his lifemate, Corrine, closer to his side. Their baby daughter was asleep in a room upstairs. Everyone looked at Dayan. He shrugged. "We all have our lifemates. We are the fortunate ones. If only one of our men find their lifemate through this concert, I would call that a success. Why shouldn't we try to help the others who haven't been as lucky?"

"I agree," said Syndil softly. Barack put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We are also in," said Rusti, glaring up at her lifemate, Darius. His eyes softened as he looked down into hers. He looked at the others and nodded.

Desari put her hand on her hips. "Okay. If we're going to do this, you can all help.

Everybody nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

My Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Carpathian Series Books or Characters.

_Previously_

_"Why shouldn't we try to help the others who haven't been as lucky?"_

_"I agree," said Syndil softly. Barack put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently._

_"We are also in," said Rusti, glaring up at her lifemate, Darius. His eyes softened as he looked down into hers. He looked at the others and nodded._

_Desari put her hand on her hips. "Okay. If we're going to do this, you can all help._

_Everybody nodded._

Mataias inhaled the night air as he felt the monster clawing at him from the inside. It was prowling and that he needed to feed didn't help. He couldn't help thinking that it would be all so easy to find a pretty woman and drain all the blood from her body. He would let her see it coming so he could relish the adrenalin that would be rushing through her blood. To feel the false high that draining his victim of their life force would bring. Have one moment when he would be able to feel emotion.

Mataias straightened his shoulders and dissolved into droplets of mist, reforming in the shape of a large owl; he spread his wings and soared through the air. His eyes scanned the streets below until his gaze sharpened as he came across a park. He flew lower until he landed on a branch which hung over a park bench. He moved his head toward the sound of human voices. Out of the darkness and into the dim lighting cast by the only streetlamp in the area, came four young men. Each one was carrying a bottle of spirits and singing at the top of their lungs.

Maitaias sighed inwardly. He despaired at what the world had become. Here were his people fighting to have what children they could and humans bred like rabbits and in the end abandoned their young at an early age. He flew from the tree and when he touched the ground he was once again in his human form. He remained in the darkness as the young men came closer.

"A pity Sierra isn't here," said one of the young men, "we could have all partied with her."

"Yeah, she loves giving it out for free," another slurred, laughing when he tripped over his feet, almost bumping into his friend beside him.

"Hey, watch it," complained the near victim, reaching out his hands to push his friend away.

"Maybe we could find someone else," said the quietest one.

Mataias eyes narrowed at the evil thoughts that the quietest one had. He would have felt sad, if he could have. With their women so few, the thoughts of rape the young man had was a strike against everything he held most dear. That some humans had willingly become as evil as the vampires he hunted was nothing more than sad. He emerged from the darkness and walked up until he stood in front of them. He almost found it funny when he startled all four of them.

"Whoa. You gave me a fright," said one of the men, clutching his hand to his chest. The youth stared him up and down. "Damn, you're huge, aren't you?"

"Want some?" said another, holding out the bottle of whiskey he was holding.

Mataias stared unblinkingly at them until all shifted their feet uncomfortably. Mataias waved his hand and all four men eyes grew dreamy and unfocused. Sighing, Mataias grabbed the closest youth to him and sank his teeth into his victim's neck, leaving the other men to patiently wait their turn. He fed until his victim swayed. He swiped his tongue against the wound to stop the blood from flowing and moved onto the next victim.

When he reached the fourth youth, the one with the foul intentions, the beast inside him rose ferociously. He viciously sank his teeth into his teeth and drank zealously. He could feel the beast roaring in triumph as he continued to drain the life out of man's body.

_Please stop!_ A distant voice said in his mind. _I don't know what you're doing, but I feel it endangers you. Please stop._

Startled, he automatically wiped the tongue across the wound he had made and dropped the man where he stood. It was a feminine voice. One which had somehow penetrated his mind and had calmed the beast. For a split second longing filled his mind. An intense longing to be wherever that voice was. He tried to follow her psychic trail, but was unable to. She was gone. He roared out his frustration. It had been his lifemate and now he knew that she was close.

He only needed to find her.

* * *

Briony's heart pounded with terror. She had woken up only moments before after feeling that someone very important to her was in terrible danger. The man she had been dreaming about had been in danger of losing his soul. She couldn't let that happen so she had reached out with her mind to stop him from doing whatever he had been doing. She raised a shaky hand to her face before turning her head to glance at her alarm clock. It was half past two in the morning.

She pulled back the bedcovers and swung around until her feet touch the softness of the creamy colored carpet beneath her feet. She reached for her robe and put it on; covering the black, nearly see-through negligee she was wearing. She left her bedroom and wandered down the hallway to the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

Briony sighed as she remembered her dream. Her dreams of him were always so hazy. They always had been. She only knew she had been seeing him since she was very young. She frowned trying to remember her younger days. She knew something horrible had happened to her parents, but every time she tried to remember, her mind grew hazy. She felt this intense need to remember. Somehow it was vitally important for her to do this.

Twisting the top off the bottle, she raised the bottle to her lips and swallowed a mouthful of water. After placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of her, she sighed, rested her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. Briony knew from experience she would have trouble getting back to sleep. She moved until her head rest on the arm of the sofa and she raised her legs until she was curled up on the sofa. She pulled the blanket she had covering the sofa down to cover herself and then reached for the remote for the television. Once she had it, she pressed the button which turned it on.

Once comfortable, Briony settled down for a long night.

* * *

A few days later while Briony was in the middle of making lunch, she heard a brisk knock on her door. She stood aside as Claire rushed inside and excitedly waved a newspaper in front of her face.

"Look at this," squealed Claire. "The Dark Troubadours are playing here in San Francisco for one night only. The band members are fans of the Dark Carpathian series and have decided to get together to do one concert for all the fans who love the books. They've taken the names of the characters and everything."

Briony sighed wearily. She knew where this was headed. She was right.

"You've got to come with me."

"Claire . . ." her voice trailed off when she saw the expectant look on her friend's face. She screwed up her face and finally said, "Okay, okay, I'll go, but I'm only doing this because I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

Claire jumped up and down and then threw her arms about Briony. "Thanks so much. I swear you won't regret it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Mataias stared stoically into the crowd of women who had packed into the small nondescript pub the Dark Troubadours had chosen to play their music in. He knew that the one he was searching for was not here. He had only seen one successful pairing since the gig had started an hour ago. Still one was better than none. He had become weary of the human women who had been throwing themselves all over him. He had not been the slightest bit interested. He hadn't been for centuries.

Julian moved up beside him and slapped him on the back. He looked out into the crowd and smiled ruefully.

"I remember the days before I met Desari. The women used to throw themselves at me all the time. Even with the danger they sensed surrounding me, they couldn't resist flirting with me."

Julian stared up into Mataias's blank face.

"I know you're struggling, but hold on."

"She's somewhere near, Julian, she saved my soul the other night. I heard her voice while I was feeding and she calmed the monster inside me and brought me a level of peace. I was close to turning, too close."

"Then I hope you find her . . . and soon.' Julian scanned the area, before his eyes rested on Desari, who was standing centre stage, singing. He still felt as if she sang only for him. He turned back to the struggling Carpathian beside him. "Aidan told me one of his employees was going to be here tonight. A woman named Briony. He saved her from the undead when she was only five. Unfortunately he had arrived too late to save her parents. The undead had got there before him. Aidan told me it was only the girl's psychic skill that prevented the vampire from finding her. Aidan said that he had removed her memories as much as he could, but that it would only take one visit from the undead to bring everything back. He's hoping she's a lifemate for one of our men."

"She's a fan of those books?"

Julian shook his head. "No. It's her best friend, Claire Richards, who's the fan. She's Aidan's realtor. Briony and Claire met up when Briony went house hunting. From what my brother said it's actually Claire who talked her into coming."

Ignoring the gyrating bodies and the flirting glances he still got, Julian flicked his eyes towards the entrance and watched as his brother greeted an extremely pretty redhead and her older brunette friend.

"In fact, I think she's here now," said Julian, nodding his head towards the entrance and where his brother stood.

Mataias turned his head to look at what Julian was pointing out. The moment his eyes met the younger girl in front of Aidan, everything turned vivid. Colors blinded him and the rush of emotions, including pure lust, that raced over him was almost overwhelming. He felt the monster raising its ugly head at the sight of the girl, who was being stared at by other hunters. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the attention. He growled deep in his throat, startling Julian.

Mataias ignored the look Julian gave him and, without hesitation, left Julian's side and headed towards the girl, ignoring those who tried to claim his attention. When he reached Aidan's side, he had calmed himself enough to control himself.

"Who are these two lovely ladies, Aidan?" he asked as pleasantly as he could, fighting the intense need to carry his lifemate off.

Aidan looked at the ancient and saw the flames that were gathered in the now live, crystal blue eyes. He had been hopeful that Briony would be a lifemate to one of his people and that she could be lifemate to an ancient and one known to be very powerful, equal only to Gregori, was phenomenal. He raised his brow.

Mataias saw it and nodded and then being unable to stand it any longer, he stared at the woman he knew to be his lifemate. He devoured her with his eyes. She stood shoulder height, slender with very sexy curves. They were covered by a simple green spaghetti strapped t-shirt and a blue denim skirt which fell to mid thigh. He admired the length of leg he could see. Cowboy boots covered her feet and ankles to mid calf. His hands ached to reach out and trace every inch of her body.

He raised his eyes to her face, starting at the very top. She had the most gorgeous wavy red hair that fell to her waist. The sides had been clipped back exposing the long length of her neck. His eyes lingered on the curve of her neck for awhile. He moved to the slender curve of her ears and the high cheekbones, before lowering his gaze her mouth. He swallowed hard when he saw the shape of her mouth. Her upper lip was only slightly less full than her lower lip, which gave her mouth a sexy pout.

He stared at her pixie nose before finally lifting his eyes to look into hers. The emerald green depths looked defensive and at the same time vulnerable. It was clear she was not used to men staring at her like he had just done. The monster inside him stretched and then settled. It approved. He barely heard Aidan as he said,

"Mataias, this is Briony Masterson and her friend Claire Richards. Briony, this is my friend Mataias Vlas."

He was unable to resist taking her hand, raising it to his mouth before lowering it again.

Briony stared at the man in front of her. She was confused about what she was feeling. She had never been looked over the way he had just done her. She was scared by the power she sensed he could have over her. He stood a head taller than her. His body was muscular and lean. His legs were long and perfectly encased in the tight blue denim jeans he was wearing. His broad chest and muscular arms was showed off to perfection in the white shirt he was wearing. Like her, he was wearing cowboy boots.

She looked up into his face, taking in the longish black hair which fell to his nape. He had a strong face, with a stubborn chin. His nose was perfectly aligned with the rest of his features. His lips were full and strong and open slightly as she stared at them. Finally, she raised her eyes to his and looked into the icy crystal blue depths, which held a possessive glint. She swallowed hard as the feeling of just being claimed rushed over her.

Her hand still tingled from where his lips had touched it and she turned her head to Claire, who was in deep conversation with Aidan. She stared back at the man in front of her.

"Would you care to dance?" said the man who had the ability to strip her of her wits.

"Ah…" her voice trailed off as she stared at Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes at her and waved her hand. "Go on, I'll be fine."

Briony turned back to Mataias, who was watching her with very hot eyes. She gulped.

"Sure . . . I guess." She gave him her hand and felt that at that very moment her life had changed forever.

Mataias led her onto the dance floor just as the music slowed down. Unable to resist, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body up against his. He lowered his head until his cheek rested on the top of her head. He felt as she shuddered and slumped against him. That she was feeling the same thing too was obvious. He moved her body closer to his and swayed gently in time to the music. He inhaled her scent so he would know her anywhere.

He slowly started moving her backstage, where he knew they could have a moment of peace. She didn't resist, caught up in the same spell he was. When the music became muted and he knew they were alone, he raised his head and looked down into her eyes. She stared up at him with uncertainly. He watched her carefully as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Briony watched as he lowered his head towards her and her lids became heavy. She couldn't prevent closing them. She felt his lips brush hers and then settle. He moved his lips gently against hers for a moment, until she felt the wet slide of his tongue against them, begging for entrance into her warm cavern. She shuddered against them and then surrendered. She opened her mouth slightly and felt as his tongue ran along her teeth before caressing hers. She couldn't help, but return the caress.

She moved closer into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their tongues swirled around each others. After a moment he slowly withdrew from her and moved his mouth across her cheek to the curve of her neck. She arched her neck as he nibbled at it. She moaned slightly at the pleasure it gave her. She heard him whisper something that caused her mind to detach itself from her body.

Mataias knew the moment she fell under his spell. He moved his mouth down her neck until he reached the pulse. Unable to help himself, he let his tongue swirl against her pulse once and then again, before sinking his teeth into her tender flesh. He savored the sweet coppery taste of her as her blood filled his mouth and he could feel the beast rising. He wanted her, hungered for her. He feasted and it was only when she slumped even further into his embrace that he became aware of the danger. Running his tongue tenderly across the wound he had made, he undid his shirt until his chest was exposed.

He pierced the skin and muscle just above his heart until his blood flowed and then brought Briony's mouth gently up to the wound.

"Drink, my love, drink so you can replace the blood which was taken from you."

His body tightened to an unbearable degree as Briony's mouth clamped down on the wound began to suckle. Only when he was sure she had had enough for a true exchange and to replace the blood he had taken, did he give the command to stop feeding. He lowered his mouth to hers again, swirling his tongue around her mouth to remove the taste of blood so it didn't startle her when she awoke. When he was satisfied he gave the command to awaken.

**I'm trying to keep as true to the series of books, the characters and to Christine Feehan as I can. Please let me know how I am going. If you can see anything that I could be doing better, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

My disclaimer - I do not own the Carpathian Series or any of its characters.

**Author's note - Thank you very much for the reviews you have given me and to those who have chosen to follow my story. My next chapter may take a couple of weeks to complete because I am going to be working on either the total claiming scene or a battle with the undead. Both are a bit of a challenge for me and I don't want to disappoint any of you - or myself.**

_Previously_

_He lowered his mouth to hers again, swirling his tongue around her mouth to remove the taste of blood so it didn't startle her when she awoke. When he was satisfied he gave the command to awaken._

Briony lifted her head weakly and looked up at the man who had held her spellbound. She lifted a hand to her trembling lips, before moving it to the side of her neck. She could still feel a tingling sensation from where his mouth had rested only moments before. She feared the possessive glint in his eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, she held it for a moment, before releasing it slowly.

"What just happened was . . . too fast. I'm not like this normally, so if you're looking for a good time, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place." Nervously, she ran a hand through her hair.

Mataias smiled tightly at her innocent balking. She had no idea that she was feeling the passion that only lifemates knew.

"What happened between us was normal . . . and will happen again."

Briony felt the truth of what he was saying and suddenly she was very wary of the unnatural power that seemed to be radiating from his person.

"Who are you?" whispered Briony, taking a step backwards before unwittingly bumping into one of the stage lights. It wobbled slightly, but soon corrected itself.

"I am your lifemate."

Briony laughed shakily. She had heard that expression many times from Claire. It was from those books she kept reading to her. Somehow she had come across a crazed fan. She had believed that the books only had female fans.

"I think you need help. You're taking those books you're reading far too seriously."

Mataias's eyes became intent. "I am no fan. I am very real. I am your lifemate."

Her eyes widened when she saw that he was serious. She reached out a hand to ward him off. "You're scaring me. Please let me go."

He felt the beast inside him grow enraged at even the thought of her escaping him. He reached out and took her hand pulling her taut body towards him. "I am sorry if I scared you, but you need to know the truth. You are my lifemate as I am yours. You have given me colors and my emotions are back. That only happens when our kind has found their lifemate." As he looked down into her wary eyes, he couldn't keep the claiming words that were running through his mind from spilling from his lips. "You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

Briony gasped as she felt something strange happening within her body. Somehow everything that was hers was now becoming entwined with all that was him. She felt her soul expand and reach out for his. As they met, the tiny strands that made up her soul met and melded with his. She was startled at the sensation that she was now whole and only would be as long as she was with the man before her. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"What have you done?" she whispered hoarsely. "What have you done to me?"

"Only what was meant to happen. You are the light to my darkness and you have saved me from eternal damnation."

Briony stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then pulled herself out of his arms.

"You're mad."

She tried to move around him, but was prevented by the harsh growl coming from him. Her pulse leapt in fright when she saw the fires that burned in the depths of his icy gaze. Her gaze shifted when she heard the applause that came from the unseen audience and heard the soft voices of the band as they moved backstage. Desari was the first to appear. She took in the situation at a glance. She had seen her brother react the same way with Rusti, during their earlier days.

"Mataias, my friend, you are scaring her."

"She's mine," he hissed.

"No, I'm not," retorted Briony.

Mataias continued to growl deep in his throat at her denial.

"Please, don't say anything," said Syndil softly. "He's in a very dangerous place at the moment. He has to be calmed."

Briony studied him more closely, recognizing that he seemed more beast than man at the moment. She felt an anxious need to help him. It was the same feeling she had had the other night when she felt someone was in terrible danger. She now realized that it had been Mataias she had felt. Swallowing down her fear, she moved closer to him.

"Mataias?" said Briony softly. She reached out and placed one of her hands on either side of his face. He seemed to calm down at her touch. "Mataias, come back to me." She watched as the flames slowly died down in his eyes.

"I am all right now, _csitri,_" he said softly, raising his hands to cover hers. He turned his lips to one side and pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand.

Briony felt tingles shoot from the palm of her hand straight to her heart. She turned her head to smile tentatively at the others who were now standing about them. Her eyes widened when she saw her friend, Claire, and Aidan Savage. Claire was wearing such an expression of disbelief; it startled her, while her boss watched the two of them with cautious eyes.

Mataias felt how uncomfortable his lifemate became as she became aware they were the center of attention. He removed his hands from her face and drew her into his embrace so she could hide her face in his shoulder. She didn't fight him, instead she seemed almost thankful. It seemed that his lifemate was shy. He smiled tenderly down at her, before looking at the others.

"So, it seems having this show has been a success," said Dayan quietly, wrapping his arm around Corrine's waist. She was smiling happily.

Mataias tightened his arms about Briony, holding her closer to him and nodded. He looked at his lifemate's human friend. She was still staring at them with some kind of wonder on her face. His eyes flicked to Aidan.

"I've told her the truth about us," Aidan admitted. "She already knows so much about us already because of the books and I thought it . . . wise. If, in your many battles you were hurt and needed to go into a deep healing sleep, someone could remain with your lifemate. You know how difficult it can be."

Mataias recognized the sense of that. The separation between lifemates was similar to death and because the bond was so close between them, often the lifemate chose death when they felt the other part of their soul had died. It had happened to Shea's mother. Shea was lifemate to the Prince's brother, Jacques. Shea's mother had thought Shea's father dead and only remained alive until Shea had reached eighteen, which was an adult in human terms. Shea had become Jacques lifemate after rescuing him from the tortures of hell.

Briony lifted her head finally and asked, "What truth?"

"The truth I've been trying to tell you since we came backstage," answered Mataias. "I am a Carpathian hunter. The books you humans read are events that have happened for real … a biography of our lives."

Briony's face paled as a flicker of an image came to her. The words that had just been spoken had triggered a distant memory. She could see . . . "Blood," she whispered weakly, before collapsing in Mataias's arms.

Mataias stared down at the limp pale face of his lifemate. He looked at Aidan coolly.

"I would say that my lifemate's memory is returning, wouldn't you?" said Mataias, lifting Briony until she was settled securely in his arms, with her head slumped against his shoulder.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time," answered Aidan. "She's strong. I'm surprised that the memory stayed hidden for as long as it did."

"Maybe she was just waiting for you to come along," mused Claire, looking at Mataias. "She was waiting for someone to come along who could help her fight her demons." She looked at the girl in his arms affectionately. "She's been alone for a very long time."

"She is no longer alone," said Mataias softly, still marveling at his good fortune.

He was still at risk from his own demons, but he knew once he had completed the ritual he would be completely safe. He had waited over two thousand years for his lifemate. Now that he had her, no one would take her away from him. He would kill anyone who tried.

His grip tightened when he felt Briony stir in his arms. He watched as her eyes flickered and then slowly open. He saw as her eyes widened and she gazed at his.

"Something terrible happened when I was younger." She looked around at the others. "I saw blood. I know the blood came from someone I loved very dearly. It was soaked into creamy colored carpet." She raised her hand to rub her temple.

_Shhh my love,_ a voice murmured inside her head. _Rest easy. It will all come with time._

Briony relaxed. It was the voice from her dream. The one who always made her feel safe. She knew who the voice belonged to now.

_It's you. You are the one from my dreams. _She looked up into the face of the man who held her.

_Yes, csitri, it is me._

The sound of footsteps disrupted them. Julian and Darius emerged from the other side of the stage, having come from the public side of the bar. They joined the group, looking amusedly at the large hunter who was holding a much smaller woman so tenderly in his arms. Aidan looked at Darius.

"Any trouble out front?" he asked them.

"Surprisingly . . . no," said Julian quietly. "In fact, it is too quiet."

Darius nodded in agreement. "I agree. Maybe it is because there are so many hunters in the area."

"Or maybe they're just waiting. I mean, once the show's over our hunters will leave the area. They will know who, out of the woman gathered here tonight, are human psychics and they will focus their attention on them," said Mataias, tightening his hold even further around Briony. "They will come after my lifemate."

"Who will come after me?" asked Briony, looking from Mataias to the others and then back again.

It was Claire who answered. "Remember what I told you about the enemies of the Carpathians."

"The undead? Vampires?" asked Briony, her eyes widening. "They're real?"

"They are very real. I have been hunting them for centuries," answered Mataias.

Briony, who had been about to ask about the undead, became distracted at the word . . . "Centuries? Just how old are you?"

"I am over two thousand years old, _csitri_."

Briony couldn't help from staring up at him in amazement and then a slight smile came across her face. "Over two thousand years old, eh? You're _way_ too old for me."

Mataias felt a sweet sensation jolt his heart as he scanned her face, taking in her twinkling eyes and the slight smile that sat on her face. He ignored the others, who were laughing at his expense. He bent his head to her ear.

"I am just the right age for you."

Briony couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck. "We'll wait and see about that," she whispered back. She looked around at the others, who were grinning at them. She became self-conscious when she realized that she was still being held in Mataias's arms. She looked at him. "Ah, Mataias, do you think you could put me down?"

He lowered her legs down to the ground, but kept his arm about her waist and pulled her close to his side, unable to bear the slightest separation from her.

Desari tilted her head suddenly and Briony watched as the other band members did the same. Desari smiled at her apologetically before murmuring, "I'm sorry we can't stay and chat, but we've got to finish our set. Enjoy yourselves and we'll meet up with each other later."

With that, she and the others moved off. Darius and Julian left to go back to their security duties and Claire discreetly went with them so Briony and Mataias were left by themselves. For a moment they just stared at one another. Mataias broke the silence when he heard the band's soulful tones and Desari's sultry voice fill the air.

"Come, let us dance. At least that way I can hold you close."

At Briony's nod, he led her out from the privacy of the backstage and out to where the other patrons drank, danced and shouted out their enjoyment at being part of this particular gathering.


End file.
